


REGRETS

by ame_colours



Series: Ame_colours Naruto prompt [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, konoha got what they deserved, naruto died when he is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: Every witness (survivors) of the Konoha's destruction said the same thing.





	REGRETS

Every witness (survivors) of the Konoha's destruction said the same thing. At the head of raging Kyubi, there is the ghost of Yondaime and a long red-haired woman who crying & embracing the cold, bloody body of five-years-old-Kyubi's container.

\---xxx---

Naruto's seal not supposed to be broken and the Kyubi became free. Yondaime poured his & his wife chakra into his son's seal to make sure of it. And yet that's what happened. Worse. Everyone could see that the Yondaime and his wife let it happened.

And no one could blame them. 

After all, there is no parent that would be willing to help the village that they protected at the expense of their life, and yet had betrayed them by treated their son as cruelty as possible and even killed him brutally at such young age.

**Author's Note:**

> Note : I read some fanfic about civilians trying to kill Naruto when he was young and suddenly thinking, what if they succeed? What will happen to Kyubi seal?  
> In the canon it is shown that Kyubi will die along with Naruto, but what if Naruto's death will release Kyubi instead? Would not that be a worthy punishment?


End file.
